


Agent Peacock and Detective Turtledove

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Series: Agent Peacock [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, nat sewell is a goddess and should be treated as such, this is my ode to nat sewell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: A collection of one shot stories dedicated to the wonderful Agent Nat Sewell based on prompts:Detective tries to explain a certain bird logo'd social media to Nat
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Male Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Agent Peacock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Agent Peacock and Detective Turtledove

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @avasbiceps on tumblr: the detective trying to teach Natalie about technology but not getting anywhere because they can't stop flirting and being cute together so at the end of the day, Natalie knows about technology the same as at the beginning

Natalie sits on the couch next to you and leans over to set her teacup down, gently, on the coffee table (she’s especially excited to use the gilded brushstrokes coasters that came in earlier that week).

When she sits back down, she can’t help but look at you, smile on her face. You’re looking intently at your phone, thumb scrolling on the screen. You’ve barely acknowledged her until she’s cleared her throat. It’s a soft sound but enough to get your attention. “Hello, love.” She says before glancing at your screen. Before you can greet her back, her eyes dart to your screen. “What is that, that bluebird?” She asks.

You settle in close to her, showing her your screen. She narrows her eyes, skeptical. “This is Twitter. The bird is the symbol.”

“Twitter? Hm.” She looks at the screen again. “What kind of bird is that? It looks like.” Nat taps her chin in thought. “It looks like a bluebird of some sort?” She lets out a light laugh, melodic as though played on a harp or a lute. “And not because the bird itself is blue.”

You close the gap and she wraps an arm around your shoulders, hugging you in close. She smells of the deep, flowery scent of the perfume she bought last year, faint, just a bit dabbed behind her ears. “So what does this little bird do, Detective? Does it sing you morning songs? Deliver the news of the day? Tell you the stories of other birds?”

Your eyes flitter over to hers, deep brown and focused on your screen. “Well. Sort of? It’s social media. You can follow anyone like celebrities and politicians and they can share their thoughts. Or news, I get some news from here while I’m eating breakfast.” She makes a face and you know she’s thinking she would rather rifle through a newspaper. “Or you can follow your friends and they’ll post funny memes and pictures.”

“Oh, Farah would love this.” Nat replied, hiding a smile and shaking her head.

“Farah has an account.” You whisper to her, making her eyes widen. “Why don’t we say hello to her? Send a picture?”

“A picture of a bird?” Nat asks. You raise an eyebrow and shrug in agreeance. “I don’t understand why you don’t just go find …” she pauses. “Continue.”

“Okay. Let’s see …” You press your screen several times. “At b-a-b-e-y-f-h …”

Natalie lets out a loud laugh, reverberating in the room. “Farah! What a fun name.” Her lips widen into a smile. “What’s your name on this tweeter program?” You tell her. She pulls back, inspecting you. “That’s a lovely name. But I’d call you.” Her long, manicured fingers run through your hair. “Detective Turtledove.”

“Detective Turtledove?” You ask. “Why that?”

“Because.” She leans over to place a kiss on your cheek. “You’re my sweetheart, dear one. Someone I’d like to share an enduring love with.”

The warmth in your cheeks colors them along the spectrum of crimsons and pinks and reds. Her smile has widnened as her head tilts to rest on yours. “And you …” Your voice is but a whisper. “You’d be … Agent Peacock.”

“Why’s that?” she purrs, close to your ear.

“Because.” You inhale and let out a slow inhale, savoring how close you two are. “You have the eyes of the stars, Nat.”

Her head lifts up and you could swear you’ve rendered her speechless. For one of the rare times. She clears her throat. “Well. You’re always welcome to admire my feathers, Detective Turtledove.” You laugh, groaning at her suggestion. She laughs, knowing it was terrible.

“Now … what does this bird do again? How do you talk to Farah?” She asks.

Suddenly the door opens, prompting you two to look towards it. Farah walks in with a wave. “You two were talking about me?”


End file.
